


tell me what you want

by Saraste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 days of fic, Afterlife, Bondage, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry submits to Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me what you want

**Author's Note:**

> 21/30.

‘I… I…’

 

‘What,  Harry?’ Draco purrs, breath hot and moist against his skin. 

 

‘Please, Draco…’

 

Draco chuckles, moving his hand, fingers trailing, pressing here and there.  _ Everywhere.  _ Harry pants and writhes under his ministrations, helpless. 

 

‘Please,  _ what  _ ?’ 

 

‘ _Fuck_ _me_.’

 

A wicked smile spreads over Draco’s features and his hands  _ still _ . Harry whines. Arches his back. Bucks. Bruises his wrists as he fights to get Draco where he needs him, where he aches for him. Draco is a weight upon him but not where it's needed.  

 

‘No  _ moving. _ ’ 

 

‘But…’ 

 

‘Will you be good for me?’  

 

‘Yes,’ Harry gasps breathlessly, stilled, not even daring to breathe. ‘Anything,  _ anything. _ ’ 

 

Draco draws a finger over Harry’s heaving chest, the only part of him which moves, apart from his eyes that follow Draco’s every move. ‘Anything?’

 

‘Anything.’

 

Draco makes good use of that everything. And Harry is allowed his own release, after his, having given Draco a good time. 

 

After, Harry is enveloped in Draco’s arms, his bruises healed, his aches soothed. ‘Did you like that?’ Draco asks, softly, quite different than before. Even if he's still in charge. But now of Harry’s  _ comfort.  _

 

‘Yess…’ Harry sighs contentedly, pressing closer to Draco, allowed to move now as much as he wants, yet too boneless to do much of anything but fall asleep. As he does, happily contented.


End file.
